Universal Girl
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: What happens when a woman from our world is transported to the world of Twilight? She knows the books and movies by heart but what happens when she ends up in the Voltori? Even more so when she catches the attention of the three kings. Bella/Edward bashing don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait. After careful thought I decided to give this a rewrite.**

* * *

Bella, Edward, and Alice stood before the three ancients: Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting calmly on their thrones. Eight of the Guards surround the three, standing by the walls. Upon entering Aro stands with a large smile greeting the trio as old friends, taking Edward's hand and shaking it firmly.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?"

Caius gives the girl a sour expression while Marcus looks on disinterested. Not put off by his brothers Aro takes tight hold of Edward's hand, "Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Edward wincing at Aro's grasp, "It's not without effort."

Ignoring the wince Aro gives a fake joyous laugh, "I can see that."

From Bella's confused look Edward softly explains Aro's gift, "One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life."

Aro releases Edward's hand, "You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating." Aro turns his attention to Bella, "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gift, as well."

Aro reaches for Bella's hand. She hesitates, Aro gives another fake laugh at her before further extending his hand and Bella finally takes it. Confusion graces Aro's face, "Interesting."

Releasing her hand he moves back to his throne in deep thought, "I wonder if..."

He is cut off by Edward who had read his thoughts, "No!"

"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Just as Jane focuses on Bella, Edward jumps in front of her. Jane instead focuses her gaze on Edward causing him to collapse writhing in agony. Enjoying his pain a small smile graces her face. Bella watches on helplessly, "Stop!"

The other to females rush to his side, as Jane takes her eyes off his withering form the pain ceases. "Jane, dear. The girl?"

Following her master command Jane's eyes move on the the human girl, who cringes awaiting the pain... but nothing comes. Anger replaces Jane's earlier smile, while Aro laughs like child with a new toy.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all." Standing Aro looks over the three visitors, "So what do we do with you now?"

The other two king enter the conversation. Marcus, spiritless to all taking place, "You already know what you'll do, Aro." Caius, glaring at the girl, "She knows too much; she's a liability."

Aro contemplates his brother's comments, "That's true. Unless Edward intends to give her immortality... But that's not your intention, is it. Shame."

Folding his hands in front of his mouth he nods to Felix, who moves towards Bella before Edward tackles him.

Chaos issues as Alice tries to help her brother only to be held back. Felix throws Edward around like a rag doll before smashing into the marble ceiling then kicked across the room when he falls. Bella screams for it to stop but is ignored. Aro gestures Jane back when she goes to intervene, as Edward is thrown into a wall and starts to crack. Bella does on final last attempt, kneeling in front of Aro she offers her neck, "Do it! Kill me! Just leave them alone!"

Aro calls Felix off, Edward seeing Bella before Aro tries to stop her only to wither under Jane's power once again.

"Well this was all very overdramatic, don't you agree Afton?" A soft voice rang through the quiet. Turning her attention to the door Bella saw a beautiful woman and a male dressed like the guard beside her. The woman had long wavy auburn hair that was parted on the right side, dark brown eyes seemed to look past her as if she wasn't there. The woman's skin was pale but looked paler in the white Roman style gown she wore. The gown was one shoulder strap and hugged her curves graciously as she walked into the room. Bella took note of the looks the three kings gave her, it was as if she was the most important person in the world. Bella couldn't understand this, she looked human. Even her chest rose and fell with every breath. What was this woman doing here surrounded by vampires? Why wasn't any of them stopping her?

Afton followed behind the woman as she made her way to the kings acting as if the three visitors weren't there. She stopped in front of Jane, "Dear please stop, his whines are becoming insufferable." Jane looked away from Edward immediately and gave the woman a apologetic look. She continued up to Marcus, who greeted her with a pleased smile. She lovingly caressed his jaw and Bella would swear she heard a pur. She almost felt embarrassed as if she were interrupting a private intimate moment. Pulling away the woman moved to Aro.

"Aro what have I told you about this game?" She stood before him her hands on her hips scolding him as a mother would a child, but Bella saw amusement shark in her dark irises. Aro's face broke into a joyous grin as he plucked the woman's hand off her hip. He drew in her hand to his mouth laying a gentle kiss on her palm, while greedily intaking her thoughts. "Bel fiore I know, I was just having some fun."

Giving a light scoff she answered, "Divertido mi culo usted sabe mejor Aro." Aro pouted at the woman's phrase, but released her allowing her to move to Caius who swiftly pulled the woman upon his lap. Bella was astounded, the Kings were acting different with this woman, they were almost gently with her. Bella couldn't help but be offended.

Aro cleared his throat taking his eyes off the woman to look at them once more, "You are free to go but if Bella isn't changed soon you will see us again."

Caius, who had been buried in the woman's auburn mane, locked eyes with them. His eyes glowing the cold leer from before as he hissed a warning, "The Volturi doesn't give second chances."

Edward attempted to usher Bella away from the Kings and cryptic woman, though Bella wasn't leaving without an answer. Bella wrenched away from Edward looking to the woman lounging across Caius' lap. She was precisely tracing his jawline, "Hey! Who are you?"

The woman looked up at this as Bella proceed as, Edward propted her once more to leave. Bella shrugged him off, walking forward, "what makes you so special? They are all to happy to kill me for knowing about vampires, but not you."

Marcus and Aro lunged forward at Bella only being saved by Edward the last second. The two dark locked kings snarled at the Cullen's human, the blonde king's growl accompanying theirs allowing it to become deafening through the enormous room. The guard that accompanied her to the room stood beside her once more as she rose from Cauis lap. Swiftly she calmed Cauis to a soft rumble before descending the stairs meeting the two other kings. With a firm hand she pushed Aro up the steps to his throne. Seated bitterly Aro reached out to her, which received a swift slap on his hands and a disapproving scowl.

She then turn back to the final king, Marcus. Submissively she encroached upon him, "Marcus." Her voice quiet and relaxed as she neared his back. Sharply Marcus turn on her, Bella watched on in perplexity. Was the king going to kill this woman now?

Marcus moved briskly to her, as she was wrapped into his arms. He had turned her so her body face the two seated kings, her left arm pinned to her side. His right hand lost in her hair as it pulled her head to the side. Her pale neck with a small beauty mark above her jugular was displayed to the room. Bella watched on with anticipation as Marcus mouth descended where the vulnerable artery lied.

Bella turned away just as he met the skin and waited for the scream of agony. After a moment noting was heard before long a shriek followed by a giggle rang out. Bella jerked back to find Marcus licking up the column of her neck, leaving her in a fit of laughter in his arms. She looked to Aro and Cauis to see their eyes dark with lust, as they surveryed the scene ahead of them.

"Marcus calm down, you need to let me stand." With a huffed growl Marcus released his hold on her. Standing she cupped the king's cheek, rubbing it softly. Bella took notice of the woman's lack of shoes and chipped purple nail polish. Turning to Bella her eyes grew hard, the irises turning darker. "Not that it's really any concern to you little girl but," agitation prominent in her voice, "my name's Evelina and I happen to be the mate of the Volturi kings."

* * *

Bel Fiore- Beautiful Flower

Divertido mi culo usted sabe mejor Aro- Fun my ass you know better Aro


	2. Evelina

Evelina was a young Italian/Scottish woman at the age of twenty-two. Her heritage shown through her hair and looks. Long auburn wavy hair framed her heart shaped face parted on the right side with long bangs accentuating her dark chocolate eyes. She'd just started living on her own two years prior in her small apartment. She didn't have a boyfriend or anyone really she like to keep to herself. She was content with her life. Working part-time at a grocery store gave her time to do her passions. She loved anything art related and indulged herself in as many aspects as possible. Currently her favorite was writing fan-fiction. Evelina loved reading anything and everything she could get her hands on, so when she found years ago she fully submerged herself in her favorite books, movies, and more. Though she didn't care for Twilight entirely she could deny many of the authors made the book better in their writings. Inspired she wrote her own fan-fiction in this category. When not working or sleeping she spent her time reading to her hearts content. She enjoyed the stories with the three Voltori kings sharing a mate and read any she found not thinking anything of it. That was until a horrible thunder storm coated her area.

It was a Sunday and Evelina had off from work. Laziness gripped her as she lounged on her couch in a pair of camouflage boxes and a baggy tee shirt reading some fan-fiction. The weather outside calmed her as rain splattered on her window and the room filled with light from the flashes of lightning. This was one of the reasons she loved living here, loving the thunder storms, and tonight was a big one. Her small apartment shock when the thunder roared and she found herself succumbing to unconsciousness. Unbeknownst to her just what this storm was doing.

Outside the small apartment building a ominous cloud was forming overhead. Lightning suddenly shocked the electrical lines leading to the building causing a power outage, going unnoticed by everyone. Sadly Evelina didn't awake when her phone started to heat up on her chest, nor when her screen shined as brightly as the lightning, because in the next roar of thunder she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Very short I know but I'm trying to get the next one up hopefully today. Enjoy.**


	3. Purring

Evelina felt a chill hit her pale legs causing goosebumps to rise on the smooth skin. Scrunching up her nose at the feeling, usually her apartment was about sixty four degrees year round. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a dark sky.

Jerking up she looked around confused, "Where am I?"

Standing she saw beautiful architecture surrounding her as she rubbed her arms. Looking around she saw the streets void of any people, "Now what do I do?"

Evelina noticed that she was a large town square, to her right was a magnificent water fountain and to her left was a large clock towner. Evelina couldn't help but notice that it seemed all to familiar, shrugging it off she journeyed over to the clock towner in hopes of finding some help... or clothes. Looking down at herself she couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks as she pushed open the door.

Darkness filled her vision as she slipped inside, her bare feet feeling the cold concrete floor. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness giving her a slight view of the area, though it still didn't help her as she found the wall. Sliding down it she thought to herself unknown to the two red eyes on her.

*_Jane's POV_*

Jane had been walking around the ground level of the clock towner when a sweet smell crossed her nose. Following it Jane came upon a young woman sitting against a wall. Jane's eyebrow raised at the woman's clothing, it was close to winter and she was wearing boxers. Jane walked closer to the woman only to have her look up. Dark eyes met Jane's before lighting up substantially. The woman stood and before Jane could think she was being squished in the woman's arms.

"Oh my god you look just like Jane Voltori! You look so cute! You even got the hair right!"

Jane didn't know what to make out of the woman's fawning, and didn't get a chance as her twin brother Alec came upon them. "Jane who is this?"

The woman's attention went to Alec as she quickly fawned over him, shocking both twins. Their own parents never paid them nearly this much attention that this unknown woman was giving them.

"Wait, who are you? How did you get in here and how do you know of us?" Alec finally got the woman to settle down as she blinked confusingly at the twins, "My name's Evelina. I woke up outside here, not sure how I got there, and what do you mean know about you? You're dressed up like the Voltori twins Alec and Jane."

Jane and Alec shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Evelina, "Wait you are just cosplaying them, right?" A pregnant pause was her answer. Rubbing her temples Evelina looked over the twins once more, "I think I need to see your masters. Mainly Aro."

*_King's POV_*

It was a rather uneventful the three kings only had to deal with one troublesome vampire. Just as they were about to retire to their own devices the doors open reveling the twins. Cauis' head snapped up at the smell the wafted in after the twins. Even Marcus sat up from his usual uninterested form. Aro noticing his brother's changes look to the door as he to took in the smell coming from behind the twins. Marigolds and butterscotch filled his senses, making him muscle relax instantly. A young woman stepped from behind the two prizes of Aro's collection. Messy auburn hair framed a heart shaped face as dark lashes showcased even darker eyes. The three king's eyes wondered down the pale exposed legs shown off by the woman's boxer shorts, making her tug at them slightly a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Jane, Alec you have brought a guest." Aro stood walking from his throne red eyes never leaving the woman. Jane spoke catching his attention briefly, "She asked to see you specifically Master." Aro's eyes turned darker at her words, "Did she now?"

The woman cleared her throat softly before shocking the kings by walking up to Aro with her hand out not saying a word. Greedily Aro waste no time grasping her hand but shocked the woman by tugging her closer as he drank in her memories. Shock erupted on his features as he saw his past through her eyes. Details only he would know filled his view, before somethings about herself greeted him. As quickly as it started it stopped, like someone cutting off a tape. Aro released the woman, Evelina's hand, before stepping back slightly. Marcus stood from his throne moving to his brother showing Aro the bond forming with Evelina. Nobody took notice of Cauis until he was right behind Evelina.

*_Evelina's POV_*

Jane and Alec brought Evelina to the kings as she'd ask them. She had to admit Meyer didn't do this place justice, the architecture was immaculate. They entered the throne room Evelina took notice that the kings were acting strange; Cauis was watching her intently without a look of discussed, Marcus was looking rather interested, and Aro was focus solely on her. It didn't bother her so much until all three's eyes drifted down her legs, causing a blush to fill her face.

Aro stood walking down the steps slowly eyes fixated on her as he addressed the twins. Jane told him she asked for him specifically which made the vampire king's eyes grow dark, in hunger she didn't know. "Did she now?"

That sentence accompanied with his look could make any woman melt. Clearing her throat she closed the gap between them holding her hand out. She left an arms length of space between them still unsure of his eyes. Aro took her by surprise though as he pulled her closer when he grabbed her hand. He had her body pressed against his as he took in the memories she showed him. She started with memories that she knew about them before showing how she had woke up here unknowingly she stopped him before she felt she showed to much. Aro pulled away from her slightly, looking her over as Marcus walk over to Aro. She was so focused on the two dark haired kings she didn't notice the blonde king until a warm breath hit her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as she froze, Cauis was right behind her and could snap her neck if he wished. She felt his cold marble like chest press into her back causing another shiver to run through her. She didn't dare to move, she knew even without powers Cauis was the most deadliest of all the Voltori. A cold hand clasped her left arm as another slide around her waist pushing her shirt up so it was touching her skin. Goosebumps formed across her skin as she felt the breath closer to her neck. More of his cold skin touched hers as his nose brushed her jawline. She didn't move not from fear like she though but she felt safe in his arms. She didn't understand, she wasn't from here they could easily kill her and no one would look for her. That thought alone should scare her but it didn't, she felt her body relax into his.

It was then she felt a vibration in her back and a calming sound filled her ears. He was purring! The great Cauis Voltori was purring... at her? She didn't know but she was enjoying it greatly. Caught up in the treatment Cauis was giving her she didn't notice the guard leave the room nor did she see Aro and Marcus walk closer to the two of them. Until she heard more purring, lazily she open her eyes to see all three kings surrounding her. No this has to be a dream... yeah she was reading a fan fiction about the kings sharing a mate and her brain was playing it out. Wasn't it.

Warm breath hit her ear, "This isn't a dream, _bel fiore._ Rest now we will take care of you."

She didn't want to but his voice and their purring was making it impossible to stay awake any longer. As she drifted off she felt cool arms pick her up before a soft bed met her back and with that she entangled herself with unconsciousness.

* * *

Bel Fiore- beautiful flower


	4. What Now?

Evelina snuggled into her cool body pillow. It must be the newest one because it was stiffer then her others. She felt the pressure of her other two; one snugly against her back, while the other draped over her hips. A shiver ran up her spine as something cold dusted over her bare legs and arms. A soft groan mixed with a whimper escaped her throat, not wanting to wake up from the secure sanctuary she buried her face into a concave of her pillow. A rumble came from said pillow as her other pillow joined in, her face scrunched up in confusion. Rumbling pillows?

Pulling away she opened her eyes to see a pale chiseled chest meeting her. Confusion filled her face as she slowly came out of the stages of sleep. Moving her eyes up she came face to face with blood red eyes and a satisfied smirk of Cauis Voltori. Dark brown eyes widen as she was shocked awake, giving a squeak she tried to jump away only to fall into another hard object and a grip tighten on her hips. She looked down to she a happy Aro snuggling into her lower abdomen his arms encased around her hips. If Cauis is in front of her and Aro is at her waist then that means... looking behind her she saw she was right as Marcus pulled her into a sitting position.

"Mia amore you mustn't do that you could hurt yourself." A dark blush filled out her pale cheeks at Marcus calling her mio amore. Shifting slightly she sat against the head board with the three kings around her. If she wanted to escape it would be impossible; Aro sat in front of her some how wiggling himself between her outstretched legs, Cauis had push himself closer to her right side an arm snuggly around her waist, while Marcus was content with staying slightly close on her left side. Pulling a strand of auburn hair forward she played with it as a nervous habit.

"W-what's going on?" Evelina cussed herself silently for stuttering but she could help it were they messing with her before killing her. Aro, who had been rubbing her ankles, heard her unguarded thoughts. A growl escaped his throat at the thought of her dead, sadly this startled their mate. She leaned closer to Marcus without realizing it. Seeing their mate in destress Aro opened his mouth to try to calm her only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. The two more aggressive males growled lowly as the door opened reveling Felix.

"Masters I apologies for interrupting but there is a matter that needs your attention right away." Sighing Aro and Cauis climbed out of their nest with their mate. Aro turned back to Marcus and with a nod the three other vampires were gone. Evelina took notice that there was one last vampire in her presence. Looking up she met Marcus red eyes as he smiled down at her, noticing their position she quickly scrambled away giving space between the two of them. Marcus smile faltered slightly at his mate but quickly realized why she was so reserved.

"S-so this isn't a dream?" Her question brought him from his thoughts. A pur started up in his chests, a reaction male vampires had towards their mates, calming down his distressed mate. Seeing the tension release in her muscles he spoke in a soft tone, "No mia more this is not a dream though it feels like one to us."

Evelina blushed under the eldest king's loving look. This had to be a dream, things like this didn't really happen. Only in fan fictions were these events possible. Looking through her lashes at Marcus she whispered out, "Well what now?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short I'm working on the next one now.


	5. Food

**A/N: Sorry about not updating my schedule has been crazy. So as an apology this chapter has something special for you all. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Aro and Cauis were both visibly tense through the trial, not only missing their brother's more calming presents but also knowing their mate was edgy was angering them. Sadly for the incriminating vampire on trial this carried on into his punishment. Cauis leg was bouncing in agitation while Aro tapped his fingers on his throne as his mind wondered. Throne they would need to get one for their mate, she would look beautiful perched next to them. They also need to get clothing for her, seeing as she had none of her own. This thought unfortunately brought fourth images of how she would look in lingerie, causing Aro's patients to run thinner.

Cauis on the other hand was already submerged in the thoughts of racy positions with their mate. Her pale white legs wrapped around his waist as her body withered in pleasure beneath him. Covering her body in markings showing all who she belonged to, even seeing his brothers pleasuring their young mate brought maddening pleasure to Cauis. The final straw for him though was seeing the three of them take her before biting her ivory neck at the hight of their climaxes.

The white haired king shot out of his seat and descended on the guilty vampire ripping through him as he stormed out of the throne room racing to the room holding their loved one. Aro, snapping out of his own fantasy, saw what had transpired. Ordering for the vampire to be burned he too raced out. The guard stood in shock over the actions of their masters before doing as ordered.

*_With Evelina and Marcus_*

It had been well over two hours since the two kings had left to handle business, leaving Marcus to explain things to Evelina. Through those two hour he was able to; calm her down, explain the role they play to each other, filled in the blanks of her knowledge on vampire, and warn her of Cauis. Cauis was more in tune with his primal side and would need more physical contact then Aro or himself. Just as she was about to question what he had meant, the bedroom door burst open. There stood a disheveled Cauis, his eyes black as he looked over Evelina. Said woman blushed under the intense gaze from her more wild mate. Marcus, already knowing of Cauis arrival, moved from the bed understanding the state he had entered. Cauis eyes followed Marcus for a split second before locking back on Evelina's dark orbs. Allowing her without a moment to think Cauis pounced.

Evelina yelped as Cauis body covered hers as she was sprawled out of the bed. He caged her in, his arms on either side of her head as his legs forced hers open. Once having her submissively under him, he wasted no time removing her boxers ... via ripping them off her body. Evelina's attention was solely on Cauis as Aro slipped into the room closing the door and settling by Marcus. Like their white haired brother they too would get pleasure from watching Evelina receive pleasure from their brother.

Cauis mouth captured Evelina's lush light coral color lips, as his hand rushed up her side under her shirt. The sudden actions made Evelina gasp and moan at once allowing Cauis access to her mouth. Swiftly his tongue descended into her wet crevice and sought out her tongue. Evelina was over whelmed with all that was taking place, she couldn't process what was happening. The feeling that took her over yesterday when Cauis held her was coming back, calming her making her body relax. She blindly followed her body letting the safe feeling take over once more. She found herself closing her eyes and kissing Cauis back with ernest. Shivers ran up her spine as his hands stopped short of her breast and he pulled away. Evelina laid there panting her lips redden from the pressure of Cauis's kissing. Said king was looking down at her with his smoldering eyes, the color more of a dark red rather then a black. A pur fell from his throat as he took in his work. She looked more beautiful then he'd imagined and he couldn't wait to see her flushed from more his did.

Aro, seeing that his brother was calmer then before, approached the bed. He too wished to feel their mates touch. He and Marcus both couldn't deny the tightness in their pants at the sight before them. Their mate's flush face, air coming out in pants from red punished lips, and the way her bright red panties looked hugging her hips. Aro has never been more jealous of anything more then of her panties right then. Cauis saw Aro's movements and slide of Evelina allowing Aro to take his place.

Aro took a different position, he was always the one his guard look to and everyone expected to be powerful. With his mate he could be vulnerable allowing for her to be in control. Flipping them over he settled his Evelina on top of him, her fell on either side of his hips and her hands pressed on his chest. A blush adorning her face told him she never was in this position before made his heart swell with pride. His hand rested on her shapely hips incase she decided to flee. Though he had already witnessed her thought guards it seemed the new actions surprised her enough to let him see what she thought of everything taking place. He couldn't express the awe he felt seeing how she viewed his brother and himself. He saw her confusion, and shy acceptance from Cauis, how she had remembered her feelings from the day prior and allowed her body to feel it again. He felt himself feel delighted at the fact of their talented mate. She had so many gifts and he doubted he was seeing all of them. Shake those thoughts out of his head he was brought back to the now. His shy mate was saddled on him looking confused as to what was happening.

Aro saw Marcus coming up behind her, Marcus pressed his chest into her back as his hands ran down her arms to her own hands. Grasping them gently Marcus moved her hand showing her how to touch Aro. Being together for so many centuries has advantages. Marcus knew that Evelina was a virgin by how shy she reacted to their touches, but he also knew she would need to over come her shyness with mates like Aro and Cauis. The two younger king thrived on touches and that would come into play in the future if she needed to calm them down. Not that Marcus won't enjoy her touch, in fact once he entered beast mode it would take more then touches to calm him.

Murcus slide Evelina's hand under Aro's robe like coat helping her remove it. Cauis, who had stripped down to his pants, moved over to them helping to discard Aro's clothing. Just as Cauis went to remove Aro shirt, Marcus gave a growl causing Cauis eyes to met his own. Gently Marcus moved his hands away pulling away from Evelina slightly. The three kings watched intently as Evelina's slim fingers moved to the first button of Aro's white shirt, slowly working her way down as she removed them. Marcus was following her movement never removing his eyes from her form.

Once Evelina reached the final button was when she noticed the three kings eyes on her. Cauis standing in nothing but his black dress pants, Evelina looked away shyly at the tent that had formed. Marcus had been following her as his shirt was unbutton and hanging open like Aro's own. Then finally Aro, his hand squeezing her hips in a bruising grip as her own hand rested dangerously low on his abdomen. Her face flush almost as dark as Cauis's eyes earlier as she notice all their eyes were black.

Aro shockingly was the first to snapped out of his trance. Sitting up he cupped her face in his hand pulling her into a heated kiss. Cauis moved to her left sliding his hand up her shirt as he kissed her shoulder. Marcus was the last to join on her right as he gently bite at her neck so not to break her skin. Cauis cupped her soft 36C breast causing her to gasp into Aro's kiss. The pur from Aro told his brother's that he had took the opportunity Cauis gave him. Aro felt Evelina's need to breath and pulled away instead settling to join Marcus on her neck. Evelina gasp throwing her head back panting and moaning as the kings worked her over. The pleasure was intoxicating and just when she started to feel a tightening in her lower abdomen something growled out. All three kings froze and look to their mate who was frozen too, but with embarrassment. Her stomach had just growled, demanding food.

Evelina hide her face in Aro's neck as the three chuckled softly at her. Marcus stood from the bed allowing Aro to pull their hungry mate up. Walking over Cauis slid his own robe like coat over her form, as Aro tilted her face up.

"Let's get so food into your stomach bel fiore. Then we can have much more time to wind you up."


	6. My Queen's Commands

"I don't need anything speical. A cheese sandwich would be find."

Evelina played with the coat she wore as Aro moved around the kitchen cooking. Cauis and Marcus sat on either side of her watching their brother trying to 'cook.' Aro was moving gracfully around the kitchen, sadly that was the only good thing he was doing. He had decide to make pancake for her with out any pancake mix, or knowledge of cooking.

*_Time skip_*

After one of the guard put the fire out Aro look dejected pouting on the floor, covered in flour. Cauis and Marcus scolding him like two parents was too much for Evelina to handle. A loud laughter filled the air catching the vampire's attention. Looking over at their mate only to see her leaning over the countertop laughing. She took notice of their stares and choked out softly, "I-I'm sorry you guy just look so adorable like that."

Aro's mouth pulled into a devious smirk as he walked over to Evelina. Seeing this it didn't take long of her to figure out what he was planning. Standing up from the counter still trying to calm down.

"Now Aro think about this, I don't have any other close to change into." Aro stopped for a moment and Evelina thought she got him but the hope died as a larger smirk filled his profile.

"Actually bel fiore I had forgot about that but thank you for reminding me though I don't believe my brothers and I would mind that in the lest." At that moment Aro lunged at her only to miss as she took of to the opening kitchen door. Jane walked in just in time to see Evelina dodge behind her.

"Jane save me with your cuteness." Evelina's arms were around the blonde witch effectively holding her in between her and her masters. To say Jane was confused was and understatement first this woman Evelina is always complementing her and hugging her, second was Master Cuais and Aro's behavior yesterday in the throne room, and lastly is her master Aro is covered in flour. That's when it hit Jane; her master's behavior upon meeting the woman, in the throne room, them locked in a room all night with her, and even now. This woman, Evelina, was her kings' mate which mean this is her queen. She had alway thought of Aro as a father but would this woman want Jane thinking of her as a mother.

"Jane be a dear and set aside." Aro softly commanded as he moved closer to the two females. Jane has always followed Aro's commands without question so what occurred next took everyone in shock.

"No Master Aro I can't do that My Queen has commanded me first and I must follow her wishes."


	7. Bath time

**A/N: Sorry about how long it took I was trying to figure out for the chapters ahead of this one.**

Time seemingly stood still as Jane denied Aro's command in favor of their mate. The silence was broken however by said mate who squealed and tackled Jane to the ground. The auburnette fussed over the blonde making her embarrassed, Aro chuckled at the seen before him. "Jane I'm glade you noticed that she's our mate, but now I need you to get Heidi. Evelina will need more clothing."

Jane blinked up at her master confused, she wasn't going to be punished? Evelina stood bringing Jane with her before releasing the girl, and Jane disappeared from the room. The young woman looked back at the three kings before going to the fridge. "Aro you need to get a bath."

Evelina pulled ingredients to make a sandwich missing the smirks grace two of the kings' faces. Taking a bite of her cheese sandwich she jumped feeling Aro hug her from behind. "Nooo Aro you're covered in flour." She whined softly and gave a half hearted attempt to free herself as she quickly finished her sandwich. Cauis move to be in front of her cornering her between the two of them. "La mia piccola dea you shouldn't tempt us like that."

A squeak escapes her as Aro's cold hands slide into her coat and up her shirt touching her stomach. She looked for Marcus for help only to see him gone. Cauis breath hit her ear softly as he stood closer to her, "He went to make sure they got you the right size clothing and to pick some special pieces."

"If I'm not wrong I believe our mate wish I bathed but I can't help the feeling that she too needs some cleaning. Don't you agree brother?" Evelina's face caught of fire as they continued to touch her and spread kisses along her neck. Cauis let a growl pull from his chest at the question but she felt him nod into her neck. Before she could register what had happen she was in a large bathroom with her two physical mates. The bathroom was covered in both grey stone and black marble giving it a sleek beautiful look. The sink was a stone floating sink with black marble fixtures, while the tub was a small pool size black marble with a waterfall fixtures.

Evelina was in such awe she didn't notice her mates disrobing until they moved to undress her. Cauis stood in front of her kissing her heatedly while slipping off his coat from her form. Aro pressed his full bare body into her letting her feel him fully, while pushing Cauis and Evelina against the wall next to the bath. His hands slide up her shirt once more pushing it off her body. Cauis worked his way down garnishing her skin with licks and small bites, stopping at her red boy short panties. His dark eyes looked up at his and his brother's work, smirking he sunk his fangs into the front of her panties pulling them away from her abdomen. Evelina's wrists were being held in one hand above her head against the wall, while Aro feasted on her neck and teased her breast. The position gave Cauis a perfect view of the mate falling apart. A deep blush adorned her face and chest, while her panting pushed her swollen glands into Aro's awaiting hand.

Cauis noticed her leg shaking, wasting no time like her boxers he ripped her panties from her form. Swiftly he scooped her legs up over his shoulders forcing her to lean back into Aro once more. Taking this opportunity Aro released her wrists to cup both her breast now. Cauis growl echoed through the large bathroom at the scent wafting from her core, it was mouth watering to them, but to be inches away from her was maddening. Her sweet moan and pants filled the space as sweat speckled her skin. Kissing up her inner thigh Cauis was growing closer to her core while one of Aro's hands started to venture down her abdomen.

"Well this is a sensual sight." Cauis head jerked from her to see Marcus leaning against the door. "I was under the impression when I left that you would get her bathed, not dirty her up more so."

Marcus moved over to the three trying to hide his want for Evelina was hard but not impossible. Scooping their panting mate up he gave Aro a look. "Aro go get cleaned up." Said king pouted but disappeared from sight, while Marcus's eyes found Cauis giving him a pointed look. Standing Cauis grumbled while passing them letting his eyes take in Evelina's form once more before disappearing out the door.

Sigh softly Marcus set Evelina in the bath water before disrobing and joining his aroused and sexual frustrated mate. Tsking his placed her on his lap only to hear a soft whimpers. Letting his skilled hands flow over her body Marcus pressed his mouth to her ear. "Although you are not ready completely I won't let you suffer." A gasp left her mouth as one of Marcus cold digits grazed her core. Smoothly he ran the length of her sensitive lips, nudging her nub in the process. A moan tore through her before Marcus lips locked on her own swallowing the next as he pushed at her opening. Evelina's eyes closed at the pressure from her mate's probing, shifting her hips at the feeling. Her breath caught in her throat as one digit slide into her tight canal, he curled it rubbing against her inside while stimulating her nub.

Marcus growled as he pulled away from her lips allowing her to breath. His eyes were pitch black as he turned them around laying her out along side the bath her legs overs his shoulders. Her shining core and lush smell filled his scenes, purs filled the bathroom as he wasted no time clamping over her. Evelina's eyes shot open as she arched up at the feeling. Marcus's tongue drove into her slick entrance tasting the scent that plagued him and his brothers for the last two days. Her quivers edged him on further as he pulled himself up to her nub.

"Marcus!" Evelina arch once again as Marcus sucked and bit at her, his finger sliding in and out of her canal. Evelina felt the tightening in her abdomen again, Marcus felt her walls clench his fingers.

"Let go mia regina let me taste what I do to you." Marcus covered her core once again felling her wall spasm as she let herself cum. His tongue drank everything she gave him as she laid out in a daze.

Marcus pulled her back into the bath with him, cradling her as she fell to sleep against her mate's chest exhausted.

* * *

La mia piccola dea: My little goddess

Mia regina: My queen

**Poll Results: To the reads that participated in the voting. The majority that voted to have her loss her virginity to all three (man not having any pity for the girl) you sadly prolonged the lemon. The two who voted for Marcus sorry, but I did state that the votes would change this chapter. The two who voted in favor of Cauis and Aro I would have deleted all the way back before Marcus got involved and continued it as a lemon, but sadly that wasn't chosen so no lemon for you. The other six voters can thank the majority for me only giving you a lime. And poor Aro got no love from you guys.  
**

**Aro: *in TFS's closet wailing loudly with door locked***

**Cauis and Marcus: *trying to get him out***

**TFS: You see what you do readers. Now he's getting all my clothing wrinkly thanks to you all.**


	8. Bodyguard

TFS: Well it was long and grueling but we were able to get Aro out of my closet. But sadly all my clothes are either ripped or covered in snot. Thank you readers. *giving side glare to Aro* Sorry about the long long wait life has been getting in the way. Enjoy.

* * *

A few hours passed since the time in the bath with her mates and she quickly noticed the clothes they got her were anything but simple. The 'few' clothes was a closet full on high end dresses. She liked fashion shows so she identified some Tom Ford, Donatella Versace, Valentino Clemente, Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana, and Lee Alexander McQueen. These were all known designers that were sought after by the rich and famous. Making a mental note to talk to the three kings Evelina looked for the simplest dress there in the collection. She decided on a black lace trim pencil dress and a pair of Louis Vuitton nightbird open toe pumps. Muttering to herself she walk over to the door of their bedroom only to come face to face with Aro. Blinking she step back not expecting him to be outside the door.

"Yes Aro?" She watched his eyes take in her form before meeting her once again.

"Bel fiore you look magnifico in your new clothes. Marcus knew what he was doing when he help pick them out." Aro moved forward wrapping his mate in his arms. Evelina gave a soft laugh before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Preciado you're losing focus. What did you come to tell me?"

Aro smiled widely before capturing her lips. Pulling away he dropped his head into her neck, ran his nose over her magnolia scented skin allowing it to fill him with warmth. "Il mio bel fiore how could I not with your corpo tentatrice seducing my brothers and I. Though I believe you to be right fiore, I came to collect you because we believe you should have a guard for your protection."

Evelina nodded while tangling her fingers in his dark mane earning a deep growl and a nib for her aroused mate. "Evelina I fear if you keep doing that my willpower will waver."

A warm smile lit up her face as she pull Aro away from her and tugged him out the door with her.

*_**Time laps**_*

The two arrived in the throne room where Cauis quickly scooped her up and promptly settled her in his lap. Her back pressed against his tone sculptured chest while his arms weaved around her waist.

Marcus chuckled before focusing on Evelina, "regina you look magnifico." Evelina smiled over at the eldest softly as she ran here fingers through Cauis's light hair. "Thank you Marcus."

Cauis nipped her neck softly, "we have some of the guard here that we deemed suitable as your bodyguard. You only need to pick and they will protect you when we are unable." Aro swiftly moved into his throne as several individuals moved forward.

Evelina's dark eyes scanned over the guard members, her face scrunched up upon not seeing one she would pick. Aro took noticed of her confusion, "fiore is something the matter."

Her eyes met Aro's own blood orbs, "I want Afton as my bodyguard." Cauis scoffed behind her, "we didn't pick him mia dea." Evelina stood from his arms and turned to face Cauis. Placing her hands on her hips, a pout firmly set on her face, she looked down at the seated Cauis. "Do you mistrust my judgement?"

Cauis was floored, there were little to no one who stood up to him. Aro quickly moved to intervene, "Mia fiore we are just worried that he won't be able ot protect you."

Evelina held out her hand for Aro to take, after looking though her thoughts he was amazed once more. Their mate not only knew Afton's power but wanted to help the boy become a stronger shield for the coven. Pulling away from his mate Aro summoned Afton. Chelsea looked on in pride as her mate moved forward to the three kings and their queen. Afton was going to be their queen's personally bodyguard, an honor only held by the strongest of the coven.

"Afton you will now be the queen and our mate's bodyguard. She has shown an interest in training you as well. In two months time if you've shown no improvement you will be removed as her guard. Understand?"

Afton nodded quietly still not believing what was happening. Evelina smile softly kissing Aro's cheek before starting to Afton only to be scooped up by Cauis.

"Fine that is done we will be taking our leave." Before anyone said anything Cauis was out the throne room door with Evelina.

*_**With Cauis and Evelina**_*

Cauis rush down to his wing of the castle with his stunned mate snuggly in his arms. Evalina sighed knowing it was useless to try and struggle against a vampire. Cauis didn't set her down until they were in a large room. As the vampire lock the door Evelina look around in awe.

The room was large and like the rest of the castle had beautiful architecture. Though what made her breath stop was the art work that filled the room. All sizes of canvas lined the walls; some with scenes from ancient Roman, some were battles scenes, and then the others were portraits.

Excitement filled the young woman as she turned to the white blonde hair king, "Cauis I didn't know you were an artist all of these are beautiful." The king just chuckled at the young woman's excitement before leading her to a elegent couch. She noticed that he shed his robe and shirt, leaving his structured chiseled chest.

"Thank you mia dea but we are not here to marvel at my works." She looked up at his confused as he walk to a large trunk. With his back to her she couldn't see what his was doing until he turned to her with a pale silk robe.

"Um... Cauis what is that for?" He stepped in front of her placing it in her hand. "Mia dea I wish to paint you, but I know you would be much to shy for a nude painting."

Evelina's face caught fire at his statement causing him to let a low chuckle ripple from his chest. Gently he pulled her up so she was flush with his chest, his arms circled her waist. Slowly his cold hand found the zipper of her dress as he agonizingly pulled it down. Leaning close to her ear his hand found the clasp in her bra, "I want you in nothing but this robe. I want to capture your full beauty without these modern day enhancements."

Evelina couldn't stop the shivers running through her body as Cauis slide her dress and bra from her body, leaving her in her panties and heels. Cauis stood back from her taking in her form, darkened eyes met her.

"Though I believe I'll keep those heels on you." He walked close to her once more fingering the lace undergarment Marcus chose. Scoffing huskily he ripped them from her. Now she knew why she had such a large wardrobe. Cauis buried his face in her neck holding her close, a purr resonating in his chest. Slowly he slide the robe onto her form letting it hang off her shoulders, showing off the swell of her breast, before tying it loosely. The garment ended half way down her thigh giving the illusion of longer legs.

"Mozzafiato," he breathed softly taking her in before draping her over the couch. A blush permeated on her cheeks as Cauis walked back to a large canvas.

What seemed to be hours was only an hour before Cauis moved over to her once more. Evelina looked up at her aggressive mate, as she started to stand Cauis was in front of her holding her waist keeping her to bound to the couch. Cauis cold hands lifted her leg to his lips. Goosebumps permeated along her leg as smooth cold lips traced up her calf and shine.

"Brother you are not taking advantage of your alone time with Evelina again are you?" Aro's voice sounded outside the door causing Cauis to pull away in disappointment. Pulling Evelina from her seated position to the door.

"Of course not brother I was just trying to worship our queen as she deserves."

* * *

Bel Fiore: Beautiful Flower

Magnifico: Magnificent

Preciado: Valued

Il milo bel fiore: My beautiful flower

Corpo tentatrice: Body temptress

Mozzafiato: breathtaking


End file.
